


横仓 水鸟

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 贫穷couple骨科





	横仓 水鸟

周末对大仓来说没什么意思。

打工结束已经快傍晚了。大仓有意在路边多磨蹭了一会儿，看黄昏的光夹在大楼之间像奶油般滑下。在家里可就没这样的享受了，只要没人开灯，简直一直是夜晚。

大仓把家门口不知道哪个大叔扔的啤酒瓶踢开，等着它在楼梯上来了段三级跳，落入墙角的垃圾堆。

门锁咔哒一转，他一进屋就投入了床的怀抱，只可惜这个拥抱并不温柔。大仓总和横山抱怨硬板床难受，他哥却只说要没硬板床你早就驼背了。总之换个床垫是没可能的。

大仓把脸埋在枕头里，一只脚却还拖在地上。床太小，到了真要睡觉时，他就只好把脚搁在横山身上了。或者有时候，他悄悄卡进横山的双腿之间，那么的不怀好意。往往能如愿以偿地得到横山的一顿教训。

他把袜子脱了，地板的冰凉顺着脚掌爬上神经。

家里没有沙发，就在床边摆了个茶几。横山喜欢挤在当中的空当间，而大仓就趴在床上。他会懒洋洋地动一动身子，靠在横山的肩膀上，要人喂给他零食吃。

窗户是隔不住什么的。夏天马路发热的臭气，楼下炸鸡的气味，还有穷画家的颜料味。就像这街道的纱窗一样，混合成发脏的棕色。

可这样大仓还是从被褥间捉到一点横山身上的味道，搞不好是工地上油漆和汗水，以及啤酒的味道。但还是让他觉得舒服。

他将鼻尖抵着床单，闭着眼，仿佛埋在了气味的海洋中。仿佛在和横山拥抱。

大仓柔软的脚掌划过地板，轻轻碰上茶几脚，分开脚趾蹭着木头纹路。他想起来上次横山喝醉以后，坐在茶几后抓住他的脚踝，慢慢地亲上去，一点不像平时的样子。

大仓吞咽了一下，横山手上的温度快通过过于生动的回忆传到他心里去了，这样下去怕是要再洗一次床单。他可不愿意。

劳动最光荣。大仓决定起来收拾屋子。

大仓敷衍地四处抹了抹灰，打开柜子准备把杂物再摞一边时却有了意外收获。

这是个小的走马灯。一张卡纸折起来，四周围上一圈画，底下点上蜡烛。自然就转起来了。

大仓忍不住拿拳头捂着嘴笑了。这大概是小时候横山做了逗他玩的，画也百分百是他画的。因为大仓辨认了半天，也没认出画中央的是熊还是狮子。人作是奇美拉倒不错。

因为总停电，家里常备着蜡烛。大仓找出来点上，泛了黄的卡纸咕噜噜转。大仓居然也看出了神，横山近五六年都忙的不行，再没空给他做这些小玩意儿了。尽管那手工技术被小时候的大仓贬的还不如小学生，他还是觉得有些怀念。

乱七八糟的东西太多了。大仓甚至找到一瓶红色的指甲油和洗甲水，回忆了好久也没想起是一起打工的仓子还是丸山这种奇怪的朋友的送的。

“你可以叫横山给你涂。”大仓只记得当时对方说了这么句话，当然了，不管横山还是大仓都是拒绝的。

可大仓今天心情正好，犹豫着不把指甲油丢掉。可以趁横山睡着了，给人在指甲盖写上笨蛋两字。

会挨打吧……大仓哼了一声，把两瓶东西扔回了角落。

大仓还找到一些早该毁尸灭迹的东西，例如一些幸运星或者纸鹤，全是用他不合格的答题纸折成的。

打扫结束了，其实家里也没太多地方可供收拾。但大仓还是觉得耐心和体力都清了零。

他像大字型倒在床上，心想够向横山讨奖励了吧？

谁知道横山这时回来了。总算的，太阳都已经不知道在哪条沟里睡着了。

大仓滚了两下，把自己包在被子中，伪装成裹在面粉里的炸虾。听着横山的脚步声，脱掉大衣的声音，茶几微微移动他坐下来的声音。

“睡着了吗？”他给大仓整了整被子，轻声问。

大仓哼了两声没回答，他是真的有点困了。

可过了一会儿又忍不住了。他蹭着到了床边，伸手环住哥哥的肩膀。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”他还带着点鼻音，“从打工的地方给你买了盒饭喔。”

“我一会儿吃。”横山仍由弟弟的发丝抚过自己的脸侧。

“嗯……”大仓又蹭了蹭。横山了解，叹着气把啤酒罐送到他嘴边。

大仓满足了，舔了舔嘴唇。但还没放过横山。“布丁呢？”

“啊！”横山懊恼地向后仰头，“又忘了……”

“真是的。”大仓故意用了埋怨的语气，像只撒娇的大狗，“因为离家太远才拜托你的啊……”

横山不知道回复什么。但大仓有自己的打算。

“横山くん——”他拖长了音，有意用嘴唇触碰横山的发鬓，“お兄さん——”

横山哪还有办法，侧过头来吻上大仓的唇瓣。他很少主动，但没办法嘛，总要为自己的健忘付出一点补偿。

至于打扫的事，大仓可不笨。他要留到下次，下次他渴望这样温柔又细心的亲吻的时候。


End file.
